Sacred Love
by MeaganMusick
Summary: A new thought on how Bella and Edwards first interactions were, and their relationship from then on. Please review and let me know what you think
1. Chapter1

Author: MeaganMusick

**Author: MeaganMusick**

**Title: Sacred Love**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the series by Stephanie Meyer nor the characters. **

_**Summary: Some slight changes to how Bella and Edwards first interactions were and their relationship from then on**_.

Bella's POV

I woke up, slightly disoriented from the strange glow coming through my window. It was a rare sight to see the sun in Forks. But I smiled, loving the opportunity this brought to my Saturday. I might actually get to go out and explore the forest some more today and a bit more of the town. Not that exploring the town could take more than half an hour. Oh the joy of living here seemed to dull down more and more each day.

Something that didn't dull down for me though was my curiosity in Edward Cullen. How strange it was when he looked at me with fury one day, and complete sincerity and curiosity the next. One thing I was sure about here in Forks, I was going to solve this Cullens mystery everyone was so 'whatever' about.

Why did they separate themselves from everyone else at high school like we had some disease?

"Bella are you up yet?" I rolled my eyes as I thought about Charlie and his obsessive need to the fill the gap of fatherhood he had missed out on.

"Yes dad I'm awake. I'm actually going to take a quick shower then go out for a bit."

"Alright, well I'm going down to La Push to fish today with Billy. Call me if you need anything, alright?"

"Okay, bye!" I listened for his footsteps and heard them fade away as he descended the stairs.

I grabbed up my toiletries bag and walked across the hall to get ready for my day.

It was close to noon before I left the house and I decided to drive out to the edge of the forest in my beat up old truck. When I came to the point where trees lined the road instead of houses, I parked and climbed out of the truck, excited for my exploration.

I started out slow, not wanting to waste any energy; god knows I'm not in shape or anything. The trail started to fade away and become less clear in which direction it was headed. I had been hiking for about half an hour and was scared I might not find my way back. I told myself that if in ten minutes, there wasn't another trail, I would turn around and go back to town.

Suddenly I heard voices from a clearing up ahead. One voice stuck out to me and my heart fluttered a bit when I recognized Edward's flowing tone. I peeked through some trees and noticed he was with a tiny girl, his sister I believe.

"Is someone there?" I heard him call out towards my direction. I stepped out into the clearing, and watched as his head cocked in curiosity. Him and his sister were under a tree in the corner; sitting back and enjoying the shade. "Out for a hike Bella?"

I nodded slightly. "I didn't mean to interrupt, I'm only out exploring. The trail kind of cut off about five minutes back."

"Yeah these forests aren't the best to travel in if you don't already know your way around."

A shadow passed over and I frowned as the clouds covered the warm sun and a cool breeze trickled in through the trees. "And to think I was going to actually get some time in the sun today."

I heard the girl chuckle and it seemed as though relief flashed across her face. I pondered it for a second, but didn't stay on the thought too long. Gracefully, she stood up and came across the clearing to where I stood.

"My name is Alice, Edward has told me much about you."

I'm sure the blushing was evident, I could feel the warmth come across my cheeks. "Oh, well let's hope they are all good things."

I glanced over at Edward who was staring at me intensely, waiting for a reaction I suppose. "Alice seems to exaggerate a bit. I've only told her a few things about you."

I heard a cell phone start to ring and Alice dug through her pocket and pulled out a very expensive looking phone. I turned my attention towards Edward as Alice spoke into the phone.

"I didn't know I was interesting enough to talk about to your sister." I said with questions obviously lacing my tone.

"I'll admit that you do intrigue me Bella."

Suddenly Alice appeared at our side again with worry etched across her flawless face. "I have to go back to the house, are you staying here Edward?"

"Oh its fine, you both can go. I should probably head back before I forget where the trail picks up again."

Edward looked at Alice and then me. "I think I'll stay here with Bella. Besides, I could help you find a much faster way out of here."

Alice said her goodbyes and then hurried off, disappearing behind the trees. Damn she ran fast.

I slowly crossed the miniature grass field and sat beneath the tree in the spot they had occupied earlier. Edward sat beside me and leaned against the trunk of the tree, slightly facing his body towards me. "So what do you think of this small town? Different from the big city of Phoenix?"

I rolled my eyes. "Different doesn't even begin to explain it. It's like going from one world to another. Not only is the weather and scenery complete opposite, but so are the people here. Everyone seems to know everyone and all their business too. Definitely something I will have to get used to. If I were to do anything bad, Charlie and the whole town would know in less than an hour."

Edward raised an eyebrow. "Already plotting some evil scheme in the town of Forks?"

I laughed. "You know what I mean." I stayed silent for a moment. Not wanting to cross any boundaries with all the questions I had for him. "So everyone in your family seems pretty close… like at school, I never see you with anyone but the other Cullen family members."

He shrugged his shoulders, as if to buy time to come up with a good explanation. Something was definitely going on here. "We're just a close family. It's hard to break our bond and we wouldn't to give anyone the chance to try."

**Flashback**

_"I don't know what's up with them and I've been in school with them for four years now." Jessica said with slight annoyance at my questions._

_"It seems as though they're like a cult if you ask me. Always together, teachers afraid of them, money tossed around like nothing. Freaky stuff going on in that family. Nobody cares enough to ask them why they are the way they are though." Mike threw in his two cents._

_I had been watching Edward for quite a while now though and tried to find a pattern in the days of school he missed. The only one I noticed was that when the weather was nice he wasn't at school._

**End Flashback**

"I want to ask you something, and you can't laugh at me, okay?"

He looked at me with curious eyes. "I make no promises I can't keep."

I sighed and went ahead with my question anyway. "Is your family some sort of cult or something? I mean you guys are _so close_ its creepy and I don't know. I'm lame, never mind."

He did chuckle quietly. "Oh Bella your innocence and childish theories do amuse me." I folded my arms across my chest, feeling a bit defeated. I liked Edward, more than I would ever admit to anyone though.

And by the soft look in his eyes, as he gazed at me, made me think he might have some similar feelings as well.

Then I noticed he looked a little worried and his expression turned to stone, showing no emotion. "Don't move." Was all he said. I followed his gaze towards the edge of the clearing and noticed a figure quickly disappearing into the woods.

"Who was that Edward?" I asked, fear dripping from my words. I could feel my heart start to race as I noticed he tensed up quite a bit. What the hell was going on here?

He sighed and looked into my eyes. "I'm going to show you something and before I do, you have to promise not to tell a soul." I simply nodded and he stood from his position and stepped into the now sunlit clearing in front of us.

I watched as his skin reflected in the sunlight like miniature crystals and jewels. I was speechless from the odd sight before me. I didn't understand one bit what this meant, but my mind was racing with possibilities.

"Edward I don't understand…"

"I'm … I'm not safe for you Bella. We can't be around each other like this anymore."

I felt sadness drown my heart. "I still don't get what you're trying to say."

"I'm not normal, I'm not like you or anyone else. I'm a …" He took a moment and sat next to me again under the shade of the tree. "I'm a vampire. Now please don't laugh at me."

For some reason, I believed him. And the things I had been curious about suddenly made sense and clicked together in my head. "I won't laugh… in fact, you telling me this settles a lot of questions I had for you."

He looked at me strange and then brushed a hand across my cheek. He's never touched me before, and it sent tingles down every inch of my body. His cool hand rested at the nape of my neck. "Aren't you scared of me now Bella?" I shook my head. "Why not?" He asked again.

"For some strange reason I feel as though I'm safe with you, and you won't hurt me."

"No, I personally won't hurt you. But you being around me could get you hurt. There's so many things I would love to explain to you right now, but that would take hours. Why don't I just show you the way back to your truck."

I could only nod in response, understanding he couldn't satisfy my curiosity at this moment, but maybe he would someday. Or maybe he would never talk to me again, afraid I would reject him due to the fact I now knew a very big secret.

_**To be continued…**_

**AN: Please review and let me know what you think. First fan fiction story I've made from this series so I would like to know what you think about everything I have written so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author: MeaganMusick_**

**_Title: Sacred Love_**

**_Chapter 2_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the series written by Stephanie Meyer, nor do I own the characters._**

_AN: Sorry for the mistakes in the first chapter, I corrected them by the way. And as for Edward and Alice not mentioning having known Bella was there all along, was to not give away their supernatural senses to Bella; since the chapter was all in Bella's point of view. Stay with me please_

**Edward's POV**

I quickly strode over to the grand staircase in our living room. Watching as Esme and Carlisle looked at me with concern in their eyes. "Edward, please tell me Alice is wrong in her vision of you telling that girl you are a vampire." Esme spoke with patience, but disappointment.

I shook my head. "It's all true and I'm truly sorry. I care for her. It seems impossible since I have shared little time with her, but Bella has caught my non-beating heart for some odd reason." This caused Alice to smirk at my choice of words. "I don't want to be around her and cause her danger. I figure that if I could show her just exactly why she should be afraid to be around me… I could bear her decision to ignore me from now on."

I hung my head low, knowing I had caused disruption in the household and this poor girl's life as well probably. "Dear Edward, it's impossible to ignore love." My eyes shot up at Carlisle who was now by my side. "And I know you didn't mention loving her but it is so evident in your eyes and tone when you speak of this Bella."

"I don't see this big concern here. She's just human and will most likely never bother Edward again. Why can't we leave it at that?" Rosalie asked with disdain lacing her voice. Her reasons known only to our family.

Esme shushed her immediately. "Can't you see Edward has found his love Rose? How upset it has made me for all these years to watch him go on, lonely and without the feeling of having a significant other." Rose let out a huff of disappointment and left the room without another word. "Whatever makes you happy, we will support you Edward."

I ignored the twisting in my stomach as I thought of the possibilities there could be for Bella and me… maybe even a relationship? No, I quickly pushed those thoughts aside. My life, my love for her… could turn deadly. Her scent aroused me more than anyone would know. What if I caved one day and killed her? I shook my head in response to Esme's hinting. "I do not wish to be with her, only to ensure her safety for as long as she is around. I will let her go on without danger in her life. Danger that I would surely bring her with my presence. Besides, there's no positive answer she even wants to be around me. I can't read her thoughts! She is immune to my abilities!" Frustration had built up in me and exploded into words.

"Oh she definitely wants to be with you Edward, I can tell just by watching her and I saw her in a vision, asking why you weren't in school next week. You have intrigued her more than you know. Give her a shot… you know we only want you happy." Alice seemed overly excited about this. But I couldn't… wouldn't let her fall for me anymore. Bella Swan was safer without me.

**Bella's POV Monday after school**

I walked slowly out to my truck. Not really wanting to go home and prepare dinner for Charlie. This routine was getting old fast. My mind raced with the memories of Saturday; when I watched Edward glisten in the rays of sun. It was too much for me to take in. Not that I didn't believe him, how could I not believe him? His eye color would change so dramatically, the days he missed form school were only sunny days, and his agility that I had noticed numerous times. Oh and his flawless features, as if sculpted by some God, meant to dazzle all the girls.

As I reached my truck I noticed a tall, slender, figure leaning against the door. "Edward." It was more of a question than a greeting.

"I was wondering if maybe we could go talk somewhere?" I simply nodded.

"I will meet you at your house in about half an hour."

Before I could even open my mouth to tell him where I lived, he was in his silver Volvo with his siblings and driving away from the school.

Now I was definitely confused. Maybe he would explain things to me today, or would he kill me as to protect his secret from spilling all over town. I would never tell anyone. For one reason, I would only sound crazy, and for another… I wanted Edwards's trust and approval more than anything else in the world right now.

I pulled up to the house and thankfully Charlie wasn't home yet. This would give me time to get ready and just leave a note saying I was out with some friends and no questions would be asked.

I hurried up the stairs and pulled a comb through my hair hoping to smooth out the tangles from today's wind and rain. I stood in front of the bathroom mirror and decided to just pull it all up into a ponytail. I tugged my wet jacket and shirt off and threw on a light purple shirt and a black hoodie.

I heard a car door shut and peeked out my bedroom window to see the familiar silver Volvo parked across the street. Edward walked, no… more like glided across the blacktop and onto my front lawn. No wonder he's always seemed so graceful and perfect. I guess immortality would do that to a person. I yanked open my bedroom door, and there he was, leaning against the frame. "Oh you're already in the house…"

"I hope it's okay that I let myself in. I noticed Charlie wasn't home and took advantage of that." I simply nodded, obviously dazed just by his presence. He always smelled so good, like something you would only ever smell on a model or something along those lines.

I cleared my throat; afraid that if I didn't no words would come out. "So where would you like to talk?"

He stood, pondering my question. "I was thinking we could go to a meadow I like. It's not too far from that clearing we were at this weekend."

We drove to the edge of the trees, where I had parked just a few days ago for my exploration, but this time I was inside of the sleek Volvo.

I tried to keep up with him. His natural adaptation to hiking was far beyond what I could ever accomplish. I was lucky I hadn't fallen after an hour of hiking. I was tired, and my knees felt a little weak.

"Are you alright or shall I carry you?" His tone wasn't sarcastic or rude, just genuine kindness.

I shook my head. "I'll be fine… how much further is it?"

"Not too far." And I let myself get caught up in his soothing tones and we started hiking again. It seemed like an eternity had passed before I could finally see a meadow ahead of us. "Here we are, now you can rest. I forget that humans need breaks and water during hikes, please accept my apologies for not remembering."

I just smiled and sat in the soft grass. My legs strewn out before me and my arms propping me up. I let out a sigh of contentment.

"What I told you yesterday… I told you that for a reason Bella."

I turned my head to look at him. He sat cross-legged next to me; his hands picking at the grass around him. "What reason would that be?"

He looked up at me and his topaz eyes made my heart speed up. "I've noticed that you seem interested in me, maybe too interested for your own good. But in return… I'm very intrigued by you. But for me to satisfy that curiosity would mean me getting closer to you and that can't happen. My life can be dangerous for you. And for us to be friends…"

I cut him off before he could say anymore. "Okay so now that you have done your job by warning me, don't I get a say in this?"

He muttered a no and hung his head down; shoulders hunched over. "If only you knew how much I've thought about this…"

His voice was laced with sadness, and I couldn't believe how much it sounded like he cared about me. "Edward… I'm more than interested in getting to know you."

"That's what I mean. I can already see you as more than a girl or acquaintance. Being around you, you intrigue me as well as all of my senses. I want to touch you, smell you… worst of all taste you. It's like your blood is calling out to me." I tensed up, not from fear, but from the sensation of having someone want me like this. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

He reached out and laid his hand over mine. It was so cold against my skin, but satisfying all the same. "I'm not scared Edward." My voice was just barely a whisper but he heard me. "It feels as though we've known each other for longer than we actually have. My feelings for you… they're impossibly strong."

His cool hand moved from my hand and brushed against my cheek. "Nothing's impossible Bella… me being a vampire should show you that."

"So then it's not impossible for us to be together… I mean if you were interested in me like that?"

"How could you not see the admiration I have for you? I felt as though it was pouring off me in waves." He let out a soft chuckle and his hand dropped from my cheek.

"I don't know if this is too forward of me, or too fast of a pace, but let's just be together and try it out. Maybe it could work." My hopes had risen a bit when I saw his eyes light up with some emotion.

"You don't see how hard it is for me now to restrain myself from your blood, but I'm hiding it well."

"You won't hurt me Edward."

"Won't I Bella!" He shouted with anger. "Nobody knows for sure when my strength and will power will cease. I could bite you and give in at any moment! I wouldn't be able to live if I ever hurt you."

"Do you ever bite humans… at all?"

He shook his head. "No, my family and I are what they call 'vegetarian vampires'. We feed off animals. My family has offered to support me in whatever decision I come to about you. They would help me contain my urges because they know…" He paused for a second and I was hanging onto his every word, about ready to burst with anticipation. "They know how lonely I have been all these years. Unable to find a person to share any emotion. Hundreds of beautiful girls going out of their way to impress me and not one did I give a second glance. But you made me stop and take a deeper look. From the very first day I saw you I have been so eager to know everything about you."

A wind passed through the meadow and made me shiver. It was getting colder as clouds covered the sky and the sun was setting.

"I should get you back home, it's too cold for you out here."

"I'm not done talking though… we haven't settled out anything."

But he just stood up and held a hand out for me. I ignored it and stood up on my own. "I want to do something, so please don't be scared." I just nodded, cautiously.

He crouched to the ground. "Get on." I was confused but did as I was told and got on his back. My legs wrapped around his lower torso and my arms in a grip around his neck. "Hold on Bella."

His speed was amazing, impossible for any human being. I closed my eyes and gripped tighter around his neck. I could feel myself getting dizzy if I watched the trees buzz by.

Finally it stopped, but I knew we had only been going for a few minutes. He shrugged me off and set me gently into the passenger seat of his Volvo. "How are you feeling? I hope I didn't go too fast."

I opened my eyes and noticed he was kneeling by me and was rubbing circles on my back. His touch was sending me shivers all over and even his cold hands gave me an oddly warm sensation. "I'll be fine." I mumbled.

He left my side, shutting the door and slid into the drivers seat. When I opened my eyes again we were in front of my house. Charlie was still gone, or maybe he had come home and then left to Billy's house.

"I'm gonna go sleep now…" I fumbled with the handle until the door finally opened. When I stepped out onto the pavement of the driveway Edward was already in front of me.

And all in one blur his lips were pressed against mine… gently he kissed me. Before I could react or say anything he was starting the engine of his car and sped down the street. The feeling I had was undeniable… I was definitely in love with Edward Cullens.

**_To be continued…_**

**_AN: Please review and let me know what you think. I'm trying my hardest to get this story right._**


End file.
